Sporting events, such as baseball, basketball, football, hockey and soccer, are often held in arenas or stadiums in front of large crowds. It is common at these sporting events for the crowd to make as much noise as possible to either show support for their team and/or attempt to distract or rattle one or more players on an opposing team. Traditionally, spectators make noise by yelling, clapping their hands or stomping their feet. On occasion, mechanical noise makers, such as rattles, have been used as well.
Additionally, crowds may participate in again through the use of visual items. For instance, and baseball it is not uncommon for a home team to hand out small towels emblazoned with the team logo. These towels are shook en mass at certain times during a game to rally the home team. Both visual items and noisemakers often serve as souvenirs a spectator may take home after the sporting event. When these items are configured with the team's insignia, the spectator may display them in his or her office residence.